


Tall Drink Of Water

by Interrobang



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fjord's a Big Boy, M/M, Size Difference, listen Caduceus has canonly Reacted to men bigger than him i'm VALID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: Fjord gets Enlarged again, and Caduceus...isn't quite sure how to handle it.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153





	Tall Drink Of Water

**Author's Note:**

> absolutely 100% fueled by @yourstrangebird on Twitter absolutely FEEDING ME with their art. https://twitter.com/yourstrangebird/status/1295015918502924301
> 
> I'm def open to writing a continuation at some point, but this is what I could pound out in a half hour frenzy lol

Firbolg were giant-kin. Even as a child, Caduceus was as tall as a grown elf. By the time he'd reached adulthood, he was used to towering over all but the most stalwart of the people he ran into. His whole family was that way. When mourners came to the Blooming Grove, they often looked out of place, like they'd walked into some theater-scaled replica of a house that had been built for Caduceus and his family. 

Caduceus was used to being the tallest member of the Nein. Even Yasha, admittedly larger than your average aasimar and well-filled-out, was only up to about his shoulder. He was used to having to crouch to whisper in someone's ear, or curl up more tightly to fit on a standard bed, or wash standing up because he was simply too large for a bathtub. 

In short, he was USED to always having the literal upper hand. 

But this...this changed everything.

Fjord magically enlarged was a thing of beauty. Scaled up, he was even bigger than a full-blooded orc. He towered over Caduceus by at least three heads, his hands big enough to crush Caduceus's skull in one palm. By some mercy of magic his clothes had not shredded immediately, but, oh, they were _tight._ And Fjord was just...standing there. Smiling at him. As if he was not aware of exactly how Caduceus's heart was beating in his throat, rabbit-fast and hard as thunder. ;

They'd only cast Enlarge on him so he could do repairs on the outside of the house. Hells, Fjord wasn't even wearing anything particularly saucy. For pete's sake, he was wearing _jorts_ and some old ratty shirt that had paint splatters and what were probably some monster gut stains on it. 

But he was so _big._ And seemed to find it hilarious that Cad could only look up at him (up!) in wonder, completely silent as he fixed a few wayward roof tiles.

"Feeling okay, Caddy?" Fjord asked him, grinning and wiping sweat off his brow with one large arm. The hammer looked like a child's toy in his hand. 

"Oh. Uh. Yes," Caduceus said intelligently. He was feeling a little lightheaded. He gripped his staff more tightly, leaning on it a bit as Fjord turned back around to work on the roof a bit more.

 _Oh, Wildmother guide me._ Caduceus resisted the urge to send up an explicit prayer, hoping instead that she would sense his thanks for being alive at this particular moment. The jorts...holey, torn at the ends, absolutely sinfully tight across Fjord's backside.

"You're going to split your pants if you squat too hard, Fjord," Jester called from the back door. "I don't want to spend more magic mending your pants if you rip them. And Caduceus probably doesn't want to see your underpants."

"Noted!" Fjord called back. He stretched, and the ratty shirt exposed a section of muscled-but-still-soft belly. Caduceus gulped. He was feeling faint. 

"Oh dear," he said breathlessly, swaying in place. This was... a lot. 

"You good, Deucy?" Fjord asked, turning around. "Shit--" 

A brief moment of blackness later, and Caduceus woke up dangling from Fjord's arms. His hands were on either side of Caduceus's ribs, holding him like he was nothing but a soft toy to be swung about. Him. Over seven feet, picked up off the ground like it was nothing. Amazing. Caduceus flushed, gripping-- failing to entirely grasp-- Fjord's wrists in his own hands. 

"Are you alright?" Fjord asked, his expression one of concern. "Do you need to lay down? You looked like you were going to collapse. And, well, you have a long way to fall."

"Worth it," Caduceus muttered faintly. "I'm fine, Fjord. You can put me down."

"I don't know," Fjord said slyly. "It's kind of fun being able to just life you up like this. You're all so _small_ now. Veth would probably fit in my palm like a chinchilla." 

"That's...yep," Caduceus said dazedly. His feet were off the ground, and somehow Fjord was still a few heads above him. He loomed, green and beefy and smiling at him with his newly-grown-in tusks poking out cheerfully. "You can put me down now. I'm fine."

"Well..." Fjord's smile turned sheepish, his face flushing maroon as he ducked a quick look over his shoulder. No one else was to be seen from this side of the house, the rest of the Nein apparently happy to leave Fjord to his work for the few minutes he had left on the enchantment. "What if I don't want to?"

"Oh," Caduceus croaked. He fought an undignified squeak as Fjord effortlessly carried him until he could press him against a wall, holding Caduceus in place next to the second-story windows with one large hand while he used a single finger to stroke down the firbolg's jawline. _"Oh."_

"Yes, oh," Fjord said with a soft laugh. "I've only got a few minutes left like this. Care to test the limits of this particular enchantment?"

Caduceus nodded, fast and jerky, his face suddenly very hot and his throat very tight. "I-- yes. Very much."

Fjord's sheepish grin turned hungry. "Best make the most of it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Twitter at twitter.com/GoInterrobang!


End file.
